


Big Tina On Campus

by girlnumber3belcher



Series: Grown Up Belcher Kids [1]
Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Budding Romance, Love, Multi, Unrequited Love, grown up belcher kids, tina goes to college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnumber3belcher/pseuds/girlnumber3belcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina goes off to college. And she'll find love that she doesn't expect... and she's always expecting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. College-bound Tina

Tina Belcher sat in her car, formerly her parents’ old red station wagon that she named Chariot after her favorite Equestranaut, outside of her dormitory. When Linda and Bob had offered to drive her to college 3 hours away, Tina refused with a groan giving her parents the impression she couldn’t imagine anything more annoying. However it was in this moment Tina was aware that her mother would have cried openly the entire time about Tina leaving and it would have weakened her resolve to actually go through with this.

 

As it was Linda had hugged and kissed her daughter multiple times while tearfully telling her if ANYTHING happened to call immediately and they would be there to get her day or night. Bob had hugged Tina tight and though he didn’t say much she saw him in the rearview mirror as she drove away wiping his tears with the back of his hand. She tarried in the car just a few moments longer to psych herself up. Thankfully, she recalled that while that was going on Gene was giving her a 21 Fart Salute with his keyboard and Louise had screamed, “DRIVE DRIVE DRIIIIIIIVVVVVEEEEE” as if to imply that she’d never get away if she looked back.

 

Coming to her dorm room Tina heard voices inside. Having muted the vocal mannerisms of her childhood she only groaned softly to herself before she pushed the door open. Everyone stopped and looked at her as she entered with her suitcase and laptop bag.

 

She smiled nervously and pushed her hair behind her ears. She’d let it grow since she was younger. A lot of things about Tina had grown since she was younger, including her confidence.

 

“Hi, I’m Tina,” she said in an upbeat version of her typical Tina monotone.

 

The blonde girl to be her roommate shooed her parents away to shake Tina’s hand.

 

“Hey, I’m Darcy,” she smiled brightly putting Tina immediately at ease.

 

Turning to her parents Darcy gave them a pointed look to which they responded to by hugging her for what was probably the millionth time and telling her to call before saying their goodbyes and exiting the room.

 

Tina mentally gave herself a pat on the back for driving to school alone and not having to have that same scenario with her very dramatic mother. It likely would have taken Bob strong arming Linda out of the room as opposed to Darcy’s simple “get the hint” look she had given her parents.

 

“Parents.” Darcy said, rolling her eyes.

 

Tina laughed nervously but it didn’t seem her roommate had even noticed.

 

“I went ahead and claimed this bed,” she gestured to the one farthest from the window, “I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“No, that seems… fine” Tina said. She really had no preference. Darcy seemed to have a lot of preferences though, she noted, as her new roommate launched into rules that they should abide by and ending every one with “That seems fair, right?” though Tina never really agreed or disagreed with any of them.

 

After an hour of listening to Darcy chatter away while she made her bed and set up her personal items, Tina finally announced that she would be going to the student center. Darcy was keen to tag along and made conversation the whole way.

  
  


* * *

 

Tina stood next to a corkboard with advertisements from different clubs, groups, and organizations in and around the school. She didn’t see anything that caught her eye until a handsome dark skinned boy with dreads walked up. He was dressed casually and had the demeanor of someone who wasn’t new to the school. While she stared at him a bit dazed by his beauty she noticed the flier he tacked to the corkboard.

 

FAN FICTION WRITERS CLUB

Meet like-minded writers.

Critique works, brainstorm, and eat pizza every Thursday night at 7pm in the Student Center!

 

AUs, OOC, HEADCANONS WELCOME!

 

“Uhhh…” she moaned a little louder than she normally would which caught the attention of the attractive boy.

 

“Hi?” he quirked his eyebrow up.

 

“Oh uhm, I write fanfic” she mumbled.

 

“Woah, these fliers do work,” he laughed.

 

Tina laughed back gaining some confidence.

 

“I’m Trey and you should DEFINITELY come to our gathering on Thursday then,” smiling Trey handed Tina a flier to take with her.

 

Out of habit Tina watched Trey walk away as Darcy rejoined her.

 

Butt.

 

“Wow, we’re only here 5 minutes and you totally got hit on,” Darcy looked at Tina in awe.

 

Tina knew she wasn’t being hit on but why not let her roommate be a little jealous. She doesn’t have to know I’m a complete dork, Tina thought, Not yet anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

Though her courses weren’t grueling, Tina was battling homework and home sickness in her first week at college. Darcy seemed to be having a slightly easier time. Tina wished she didn’t miss her parents and siblings this much.

 

Tina did skype with Gene and Louise often. Though Louise would never admit it she had become incredibly popular in school. Not that she wasn’t still impetuous or that she didn’t hit up the principal’s office once a week but all her classmates looked to her as a leader. Gene was just as popular. He was in his own band, dating Lenny DeStefano, and captain of the cheer squad. Tina was proud of her brother and sister though a bit jealous.

 

During their 6pm Thursday night skype call Louise was complaining about how Mr. Frond got a job at the Huxley High.

 

“OH MY FRICKIN’ GOD, TINA!!” Louise was shouting, “You won’t even believe this!”

 

“Oh, what’s up?”

 

“MR. FROND! You remember Mr. Frond? HE’S THE GUIDANCE COUNSELOR AT HUXLEY, TINA!!!”

 

“Wow, I bet he’ll change a lot of lives” Tina replied evenly.

 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Louise’s screech was so loud that Tina heard Bob ask if she was okay from the living room.

 

“I’M JUUUUUUST GREAAAAT” Louise called out.

 

“Ugh, anyway that no good Frond is going to have me in even MORE trouble,”

 

“Maybe you could try, uhm, not getting into trouble?” Tina offered.

 

“TINA, YOU’RE A GENIUS!!” Louise yelled sarcastically.

 

“So, anyway,” Tina started brushing off her sister’s dramatics, “How are things at the restaurant?”

 

Immediately changing the entire dynamic of the conversation Louise calmed considerably.

 

“Oh well, Dad is trying to find someone else to work at the restaurant… you know for dirt cheap because they never even paid us.”

 

“What about Gene?” Tina raised her eyebrow, “Where is Gene anyway?”

 

“Oh, he’s at Homecoming with Lenny. I think they might be like Huxley’s first Homecoming Kings or something. Mom made a big fuss with pictures earlier.

 

But yeah, Gene is busy in the afternoons with Cheer and then he has band practices on the weekend. He’s busy…”

 

There was obvious disappointment in Louise’s voice and on her face. Tina knew growing up would be hard on all of them but Gene and Louise had always been thick as thieves, especially since Tina spent most of her school years chasing boys, specifically Jimmy Pesto Jr. whom she had not heard from the entire time she’d been away.

 

“So who’s Dad thinking of hiring?” Tina asked trying to steer the conversation away from Louise’s apparent sadness.

 

“Oh you’ll love this, Tina,” Louise laughed, “Zeke!”

 

“Zeke?!” Tina recoiled in surprise.

 

Tina hadn’t seen Zeke in a long time. His family moved an hour away when they started high school and even Jimmy Jr. lost touch with him.

 

“Yeeeeaaaahhhhh” Louise laughed, “I guess, he came back after high school because he hated the place they’d moved to.

 

WOOOOOO, I’d never come back. Any place is better than Wonder Wharf.”

 

Tina knew she didn’t mean that. Louise loved Wonder Wharf. She was never going to leave. In fact, Tina had a very distinct impression that Louise would take over the restaurant as soon as Bob was ready to retire. But she still smiled and nodded at her sister.

 

“So big shot college Tina…. don’t you have anything better to do every night than talk to your dorky high school sister” Louise prodded.

 

“Not real--” Tina broke off. Just at that moment she remembered the Fan Fiction club.

 

“Actually, Louise, I DO!”

 

Louise gave Tina a meaningful smile and before ending the skype call she said, “Yeah, I’ve got a Burn Unit to get to. Go get ‘em, T.”

 

* * *

To be continued.

 

 


	2. It's Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving For Everybody!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina comes home for Thanksgiving.
> 
> Ps. I wrote this on my phone, forgive any autocorrect foibles.
> 
> Pps. Please comment and kudos if you enjoy. That's what makes me want to keep writing!

"Thanksgiving, ALRIIIIIGHT!" Linda bellowed in the Belcher's tiny apartment. 

So loud, in fact that Tina heard it outside the front door before she opened it. She hadn't been back for a visit since she left for college. Midterms were looming, however, not to mention a deadline for the fanfiction club she'd joined. She just needed a little break from the chaos of school. Opening the door she could hear the chaos of a different sort... Belcher chaos. Something Tina didn't realize she would have missed until now. 

Instead of announcing herself she hefted her bag on her shoulder and made her way to her room. Without looking she tossed her heavy duffle onto her bed only to hear a groan. 

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Tina scream.

Bob came running down the hall wielding a carving knife. 

"Tina?" came a familiar twang of a voice.

"What's wrong?" Bob panted as he flung open the door.

"Zeke? Dad, why is Zeke in my bed?" 

"Well, Tina... uh Zeke lives here now." Bob stammered.

"What?! When were you going to tell me?"

At that moment Louise burst in.

"Tina, think of this as a good thing. You got out, sweet baby. Now you can never come back." Louise smiled her demented grin. 

Zeke had finally wrested Tina's duffle off himself and stood up. Having not seen him since 8th grade Tina expected him to look exactly as he had. Yet she found herself gaping at 19 year old Zeke. Taller than her, nearly the same height as her dad but with the same  reddish brown hair and a sturdy chubbiness that got him through wrestling.  He noticed her staring and blushed slightly while pushing his fingers through his hair.

"What is it, T-bird. You see a ghost?" he teased.

"Ha! ha! ha!" Tina vocalized, in the way she didn't actually do anymore. 

Clearing her throat she pretended like that didn't happen.

"No, I mean that's cool. Zeke sleeps in my bed. Uh, I think I hear mom calling. I'll go help her. Bye."

Before anyone could say anything Tina was out of the room and in the living room. 

 

_______________________________

At dinner, Tina could feel the sweat converging in her bra anytime she looked at Zeke. 

"Am I seriously attracted to Zeke?" She asked herself. No answer came but it was clear something was there. 

"Tell us all about the ragers you've been going to at school, T!" Gene goaded.

"Uhm, I don't really have time for stuff like that, Gene" Tina replyed.

"OoooOOOhhh, I get it," Gene said winking, "you can tell me later" he whispered too loudly.

"Gene," Bob said in a stern tone.

After dinner Tina helped Linda with the dishes while Bob and Louise adjourned to the living room. They were settling in for a Thanksgiving Hawk and Chick marathon.

Gene had plans with Lenny's family. As he was leaving he joked about how eating another dinner was going to ruin his cheerleading physique. Then he reneged admitting he didn't care either way. 

"Mom, why is Zeke living here?" Tina asked quietly while drying a plate.

"Well, honey, Zeke's dad wanted him to do something different from what Zeke wanted for his life. But Zeke said all he ever wanted to do was cook. Ever since your father taught your home ec class that time."

Tina was quiet for a moment or two. 

So her dad had inspired Zeke to become a chef. She remembered how it made her feel in that class when her dad seemed to choose Zeke over her. This didn't feel like that. Besides, Tina knew she was no cook. Her roommate at college almost requested a new room because Tina burnt ramen noodles in the microwave. Zeke seemed to need Belcher chaos as much as Tina did.


	3. What IS This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this for real? Tina and Zeke. God, who knows what to write here?

Knocking on the door of her own room felt odd, however, Zeke and Tina's bags were both in there and she didn't want to walk in on him changing his clothes.   _Although...._ Tina's mind started to wander when Zeke opened the door.

 

He stood in front of her in a pair of pj pants with burgers all over them but she didn't really notice the burger pants. Tina stared directly as Zeke's bare chest a moment too long before raising her gaze to his eyes, which were an alarming shade of green she was just now noticing.

 

"I, uh... need to get my bag," Tina stammered and wandered into the room to find her things.

 

"I'll sleep in the living room," Zeke offered, following Tina around as she absently fumbled for her bag.

 

"That's ok," she shook her head purposely not looking directly at him.

 

"No, really," Zeke lowered his voice, "this is your room."

 

He put his hand on Tina's to stop her from lifting her bag and something electric passed through them. Jerking her head up to look at him, Tina studied Zeke's face for a long moment before he leaned down and kissed her. It was very soft but deep and moist. She felt his tongue against hers and she realized this was the most intense kiss she'd ever experienced. It wasn't like the mouth-probing kisses in the romance novels she once read but Tina still felt the familiar tug in her stomach, the yearning for more. When they broke apart, Zeke turned red.

 

"Sorry, I'd regret it forever if I didn't do that," he ducked his head, looking bashful.

 

Tina wordlessly walked to the door. Zeke probably thought she was leaving however when she closed the door and turned back to him his eyes were wide in surprise. 

 

In between coy kisses and more intense making out, Tina and Zeke caught up on the last 6 years. Zeke told her about his life away from the Wharf, living on a farm where his father hoped to live out his days raising cattle. When he asked, Tina explained that her and Jimmy Jr. never quite solidified any sort of relationship before she headed to college -- that she'd asked point blank but he couldn't even commit to giving her an answer. Finally, Tina asked Zeke why he didn't go to work for Jimmy Pesto, since he and Jimmy Jr. had been such good friends.

 

"To be honest, J Ju's dad isn't a real cook. When I came back I did go straight to Jimmy Pesto's. I worked there for one day, but I saw that everything was frozen and reheated. They don't cook anything," he paused looking disappointed, "Your dad, he is a chef! He understands flavors and can put them together. He knows how to make things amazing. Hell, he made you, T-town, so you should know!"

 

Tina hid her blushing face but Zeke put a finger under her chin to look in her eyes.

 

"I wasn't lyin' to you in the hedge maze when I told you I liked you."

 

"God, that was so long ago," Tina was shocked he remembered that, "When is it the right time to kiss a girl?" 

 

"Now," Zeke grinned.

 

Just as parents are prone to do, this was the exact moment Bob opened the door to see where Tina had gone.

 

"OH MY GOD, DAD!!" Tina yelped, embarrassed.


	4. Time to Choose, Tina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina is faced with a choice when confronted by her former love.

The air was crisp as Tina and Zeke walked toward Wonder Wharf. Since Bob's intrusion on their making out, her parents had kept an extra close eye on them. Tina's insistence that she was an adult hadn't been very convincing, due in large part to her teenage puberty-filled talk of sensuality which had Bob and Linda on the fence about Tina and Zeke being left alone. The pair had been able to head out on a walk only after Linda dramatically told everyone in the restaurant Tina wouldn't get pregnant from a walk.

"Oh my god, MO---OM!" Tina moaned from the dining area.

"Ok, Tina," Bob poked his head out the service window,"just a walk and if you're not back in an hour.... Zeke's fired."

Of course everyone knew he wasn't going to fire Zeke, his best employee, but Bob was grasping for leverage.

"Zeke, I'd take the opportunity while it's in your reach," Louise laughed.

"No need to worry, Mr. B," Zeke smiled taking Tina's hand.

"Oh god. They're touching," he moaned, retreating back to his burgers.

"Tina's in love, Bobby!" Teddy shouted from his usual spot at the counter.

Before she had to listen any further, Zeke pulled Tina out the door. Tina squeezed his hand in thanks and shared a meaningful look. One that said, "Thank you for saving me from my family." They hadn't gotten very far down the sidewalk before they heard a familiar voice.

"Are you holding hands with ZEKE?"

Tina and Zeke turned around to see Jimmy Jr. stomping across the street, his face contorted in an annoyed sneer.

"Oh, hi, Jimmy Jr." Tina said nonchalantly.

"Tina, are you dating Zeke?" he asked incredulously.

"Uh... well," Tina looked up at Zeke's puppy dog eyes, then over to Jimmy who's mouth was set in a deep frown.

This was the boy she had pined over for literal years of her life, not to mention all the erotic friend fiction she wrote about him over the years. All the various weddings, children, careers -- Tina had spent a hundred lifetimes with Jimmy Jr. However in this moment, confronted by the choice between the wishy-washy unrequited feelings for Jimmy Jr. and the very real reciprocated feelings with Zeke, Tina knew exactly what she wanted and also deserved.

"Oh, am I holding hands with Zeke? Huh, that's weird. Wait, no it's not. He's a guy who actually likes me and doesn't act like he doesn't when other people are around," Tina smirked, "C'mon Zeke, we only have 45 more minutes before you have to go back to work."

With that Tina and Zeke walked away. They continued to the wharf in silence until Zeke finally spoke when the reached the pier.

"Wow."

"Yeah..." Tina remarked absently, "Wait, why 'wow'?"

"You chose me over J Ju."

Tina smiled over at her new boyfriend.

"I toldja I'd get cha!" he suddenly laughed.

Pulling her into his strong arms, Zeke gently kissed Tina.

"THAT'S the story I'm telling our grandkids," he teased but there was sincerity in his eyes that he couldn't hide.


	5. What A Tangled Web We Zeke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy Pesto has words with Bob, as per usual. However, this time it's over a topic unexpected. Zeke reminisces on his own childhood heart's desires.

Thanksgiving break ended with Tina promising to text Zeke as often as possible and he went back to work with Bob just a bit happier than before. Everyone including Mike the Mailman commented on Zeke's good humor. Teddy even swore the burgers tasted better.

 

"They're full of love, Bobby," he remarked to Bob's chagrin.

 

Though even he had to admit it was undeniable that the quick romance of Tina and Zeke improved the mood of the entire restaurant. Until one afternoon, a week or so after Thanksgiving, when Jimmy Pesto burst into the restaurant brows furrowed in anger.

 

"Hey Bob!" he yelled.

 

The place was empty save for Bob and Linda.

 

"Easy, Jimmy, you break my door and you'll have to buy a new one," Bob scowled, "What do you want anyway?"

 

"Your kid stole my son's boyfriend and I've heard nothing but sad songs through the door to his room since," Jimmy grumbled.

 

"One of our kids stole? Bobby, oh no! Oh god. We raised a thief, Bobby -- I bet it's Louise..." Linda moaned dramatically into her hands.

 

"Oh god," Bob deadpanned, "Lin, that's not.... wait. Which kid? Gene's been dating Lenny for like 2 years and Louise is asexual."

 

Bob and Linda looked at one another wide eyed. Of course, it was Tina. Tina stole Zeke from Jimmy Jr.

 

"Well, Jimmy there's nothing I can do about them dating... believe me I've tried," Bob sighed.

 

"Something has to be done about Jimmy Jr. I can't listen to 'Hallelujah' thorough the walls one more night."

 

"Come on, Jimmy. He's your kid. This isn't our problem!"

 

"I'm making it your problem, Bob," Jimmy suddenly smirked.

 

"I don't see how you possibly can..." Bob's words were cut off by his nemesis leaving suddenly.

 

"Ugh, I don't like that smirk. He's up to something," Bob glared across the street at Jimmy's restaurant.

 

"Bobby, we gotta fix this!" Linda said in earnest.

 

"Lin, it really isn't our issue."

 

"But Bob, how would you feel if I ran off with a boy you love?"

 

"Lin, I'm not gay"

 

"I know, you're bisexual," Linda stated matter-of-factly.

 

"Ok, but Lin, that analogy doesn't work."

 

"Oh Bob, go fart in a coffee cup and have a crappicino!" Linda stomped away making fart noises.

 

That seemed to be the end of the conversation until dinner that night. While Zeke, sitting in Tina's usual spot, was piling potatoes onto his plate, Linda decided to "help".

 

"So kids, how was school?" Linda asked nonchalantly, but before they could answer she blurted, "Jimmy Jr is sad cause Zeke is dating Tina because he's in love with Zeke!! Jimmy told us!"

 

"Oh god, Lin."

 

"Do WUT?" Zeke drawled in surprise.

 

"HOLY CRAP!" Louise exclaimed, while immediately texting Tina from under the table.

 

"Eh, you could do worse, Zeke," Gene shrugged in between bites of ham.

 

"Lin, please..." Bob sighed, "Look, Zeke, it would probably help if you talked to Jimmy Jr. Maybe let him know you can still be friends or you'll be there for him or... something."

 

"Woah, that's a lot to take in," Zeke pondered Bob's words, "Maybe..."

 

_**IT'S A COLD AND IT'S A BROKEN HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH, HALLELUJAH...** _

 

The dulcet tones of Jeff Buckley drowned out Zeke's voice. Startled the Belchers looked out the kitchen window to see Jimmy Pesto in the alley with his karaoke machine and speakers set up. Jeff Buckley continued to moan at them in top volume. 

 

"Jimmy STOP!" Bob yelled out, "He'll talk to him! Just stop!"

 

Jimmy mouthed and pointed to his ears like he couldn't hear. Linda swayed to the music grabbing Gene to dance with her. Rolling his eyes Bob waited for the song to end before screaming at Jimmy once more, promising Zeke would talk to Jimmy Jr.

 

"Oh. Good." Jimmy smiled and walked away leaving Trev, his bartender, to haul the karaoke machine and speakers back across the street.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"What are you going to say to Jimmy Jr?" Tina texted to Zeke after reading about the shenanigans Louise sent her.

 

"IDK wut wd u say?" he text back.

 

"I've only broken up with 2 boys but they did weird things. I had to let them go because they were bad for me I don't think that's the case --- end of message 1/2"

 

"here. -- end of message 2/2"

 

 _We need to upgrade our phones_ , Zeke thought.

 

"Maybe tell him how you feel?" Tina texted after further thought.

 

"Maybe. NEway have a gud nite <3 <3 <3" Zeke responded.

 

Tina sent back two heart emojis and a horse emoji.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean the horse emoji"

 

Zeke smiled into his pillow, which was also Tina's pillow. He was incredibly happy about his relationship with her. He'd wanted it to happen for a very long time. However, he also recalled another relationship he'd want to happen that was destroyed early in his childhood.

 

While he'd been a strong kid the only reason he had joined the wrestling team at Wagstaff was to get close to his first crush, Jimmy Jr. Thinking about that crush put a pang of sadness in his chest. He remembered the moment he had to stuff those feelings down and pretend they weren't real.

 

Zeke and Jimmy were alone together in the sewer under McCaffery's Taffy Factory. Invited by Jimmy who was invited by Tina -- she definitely hadn't been happy to see Zeke there.

 

"J Ju, let's go this way!" Zeke had pulled Jimmy down a winding path after climbing out of the stuck elevator. Zeke intentionally putting distance from them and Tina.

 

"Woah, Zeke! Where are we?" Jimmy Jr panted from running.

 

"Just wanted to ditch those losers!" 

 

"I don't know. They're ok. Tina's nice... I guess," Jimmy said shyly.

 

Zeke had felt a hard rock drop in the pit of his stomach. Just this sweet, ginger haired boy saying another person was nice caused jealousy to rise up in his heart. Using his puberty driven rage he suddenly put Jimmy in a headlock, causing the pair to topple to the ground. Zeke pinned Jimmy. Feeling Jr wriggle under him gave rise to Zeke's heart and caused him to impulsively kiss the boy. Unfortunately, it didn't go over well.

 

"UGH! ZEKE GROSS!!" Jimmy spat, shoving his friend off, "Boys don't kiss each other!" he yelled standing up.

 

There it was. He wasn't interested and Zeke didn't want to lose his friendship along with his heart so he made up a lie. It wasn't even a good lie.

 

"Didn't you know in Russia that's what they have to do to pin another dude?! God, J Ju are you a wuss or something?" Zeke scowled in mock outrage.

 

"Oh. I guess, I didn't know that, Zeke. It's not something we do here," bashfully Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Neither boy was looking to lose a friendship that night so an understanding was created. Zeke was sure somewhere along the line Jimmy Jr had learned Zeke had been lying but he never brought it up. The understanding, that moment would never be discussed, had worked out fine for several years of friendship. Except it would have to be discussed. Zeke lie in bed knowing he would have to tell Jimmy he _had_ loved him but that he loved Tina now. He just hoped Jimmy would understand.

 

 


	6. I Love You... But I'm Not IN Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I left y'all hanging for so long. 
> 
> JJu and Zeke have a chat.

Zeke breathed a heavy sigh before ringing the bell on Jimmy Junior’s door. He knew this wouldn’t be easy but he also knew that if he wanted his friend back he had to explain himself. They couldn’t leave things hanging with Jimmy thinking there had never been feelings. He waited for what seemed like eons but was likely only a few minutes till Jimmy Jr opened the door facing Zeke with red, puffy eyes.

“Hey, man. Can we talk?” Zeke asked quietly.

Jimmy couldn’t meet his gaze directly but still nodded his head and walked towards the living room. Andy and Ollie were watching cartoons and tossing Fruit Loops at one another in attempts to get them into one another’s mouths.

“Hey Andy. Hey Ollie,” he greeted as he walked past.

They glared in response. The Pesto boys staunch in their solidarity against anyone who might have hurt their big brother’s feelings. Zeke just shook his head and continued to follow Jimmy to the stairs. Clearly they would have to go to Jimmy’s room if they wanted any privacy in the apartment.

Finally after the reverse walk of shame, Jimmy closed his bedroom door and the sounds of cartoon ponies dissipated into a muffle. Zeke absently thought about how the boys were watching Tina’s favorite show. He grinned a small bit to himself unaware that Jimmy Junior was seeing this affectionate smile and slowly getting the wrong idea.

The pair sat in front of one another. Junior in his computer chair and Zeke perched at the end of the bed. For a few moments the boys simply breathed and looked everywhere but at each other.

“Look,” Zeke started, breaking the silence, “I know you’re upset I’m dating Tina. And I get why..”

“Do you?!” JJu accused, looking hurt and vulnerable.

“Wut? Of course I do. Do you know how many times I watched you go on a date with Tina when I wanted …” Zeke trailed off.

“When you wanted what?” his friend eyed him.

“When all I wanted was for you to remember that night in the tunnels under the Taffy factory.”

There it was, Zeke had said it. He’d called attention to that pubescent kiss and all that had followed. Junior had paused. He was thinking about it. His face flushed. Zeke knew the next part would be harder. Telling his friend that he was over him. That he loved Tina. But before he could speak again Jimmy Jr was upon him.

“We don’t need Tina between us anymore, Zeke!” he said grabbing his friend by the face and planting a deep kiss on the shocked boy’s lips.

“Woah woah woah!” Zeke yelped,

Taken aback Jimmy gave him a quizzical look as he held him at arm’s length.

“JJu, I think you got the wrong idea, bro. I loved you. It’s true. And for a long time I wanted us to be more than buddies. But I moved on when I realized you were either not into it or just weren’t in touch with yourself in that way. Man, I’m sorry but I love Tina.”

Zeke squinted at his friend who while crestfallen didn’t seem to be reduced to the sobbing mess Jimmy Sr had described to Bob and Linda.

“I am sorry, Jimmy Jr” he repeated.

“I understand,” his friend finally replied, “It sucks and it hurts but… I get it.”

Not knowing exactly what else he could say or do Zeke stood to leave. Placing a hand on Jimmy Jr’s shoulder he encouraged him to hang out sometime. Though he was nodding, agreeing, Zeke realized that he may never have Jimmy Jr’s friendship the way he’d once had it. And that was sad for Zeke.

“I love you, JJu” he whispered as he closed the door to the bedroom.

“I love you too, Zeke” Jimmy Jr whispered in return, doubtful the other boy heard him.


	7. You're Goin' Down, Masters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we find Tina worrying over her roommate who has fallen in with the wrong guy. Can a couple of Belchers and maybe a friend or two from the Wharf help out?
> 
> Author Note: I'm sorry I've left you guys hanging on this series. I'm hoping to wrap this up and add another story this month. Instead of writing an original for NaNoWriMo, I'm just writing fanfic all month!

Months had passed since Zeke and Tina’s Thanksgiving break union. As well as their Christmas reunion which included adorable one month Christma-versary gifts, a new spatula for Zeke and earrings shaped like burgers for Tina. Bob managed to quell his dissatisfaction noises while Linda did not hold back her “aww”s of delight at the couple.

 

After the new year things were tougher for Tina at college. The second semester was where her professors seemed to bring out the big guns -- she was studying and writing papers nearly every night. She made sure to skype with Zeke and the Belchers at least once a week and she was constantly texting with Zeke. However, with his work schedule, he wasn’t always a quickdraw with replies. Sometimes late at night after all her work was done, or nearly so, they might sneak in a late night phone call. Yet they would both be so exhausted from their daily lives most times they’d fall asleep on the phone.

 

It was a trying time. One Tina thought would have been easier to deal with if her roommate, Darcy, were around. Sometime just before Christmas Darcy started dating an older guy, Devon. Devon was the president of a fraternity and since coming back from Christmas break Darcy was a ghost, spending most of her time at the frat house. She was incredibly sweet to Tina -- inviting her to every party they threw no matter how many times Tina declined -- but Darcy was different. Her personality a bit more subdued and Tina was worried it was Devon’s doing. Darcy’s strong will was more pliable than at the first of the school year. On top of all her school work, fanfic club duties, boyfriend obligations, and own personal care, Tina still managed to have a dull ache in her chest worrying over the first friend she made at school.

 

Not to say that Tina didn’t have other friends at school. Trey, of course, was a huge fan of Tina. He loved her writing and they had many shows and fan theories in common. She even showed him some of her VERY old 8th grade writings about various shows. Other than Trey, there was Raven -- whose actual name was Raven having been named after the Edgar Allan Poe poem because, in her words, “My parents are so goth they shit bats.” Despite the fact that her name was Raven she was a bright sunny girl with long blonde hair and was heavy in the Supernatural fandom. She and Tina shared all the prerequisite English major classes together and enjoyed one another’s company. In spite of having a full heart, Tina worried a lot about Darcy.

 

“Tina, helloooooo. Earth to Tina Belcher…” Trey was zooming a tater tot around in front of Tina’s face.

 

“Oh. Sorry,” she said adjusting her glasses, “I was thinking about Darcy.”

 

“Your roommate?”

 

“Yeah, she’s dating this guy, Devon Masters…” she started before getting cut off by Trey.

 

“DEVON MASTERS?! Please tell me you’re lying,” he had real concern etched on his face.

 

Panic began to rise in Tina’s chest and one long silent refrain of, “UHHHHHHHHHH” ran through her pounding head. She’d had a feeling all along that something was up with Devon, though she only met him once when he was with Darcy, Tina could tell he was not a great guy. Kind of like Dr. Yap, sexy but a total jerk.

 

“Trey, please tell me what you mean by that,” Tina said trying to get a measure of calm into her voice.

 

“Devon is a total player, Tina,” Trey started, “He’s been known to date 4 or 5 girls at a time and the girls know but everyone just loves him for some reason. Like the dude can do no wrong somehow.”

 

Trey leaned back casually in his seat and surveyed the cafeteria cooly. When he was sure no one was around to hear him she turned back to Tina. Lowering his voice he told her how a girl had once said he assaulted her and instead of Masters getting in trouble the girl was forced to leave the school.

 

“That sonovabitch!” Tina yelled way too loud slamming her fist on the table.

 

Eyes darted towards her from other tables as she embarrassedly muttered “sorry.”

 

“I know,” Trey continued to whisper, “It’s really unfair but his family is extremely rich.”

 

Tina felt like she was going to puke. And like she wanted to kill Devon. She couldn’t make Darcy break up with Devon even if she tried. Darcy was strong willed but not against Devon. It was a tangled web and Tina was just stuck. The pair sat in silence with their untouched food thinking of ways they could help Darcy when Raven came over.

 

“Hey guys… uh, looks like y’all are having a fun time,” Raven sat beside Tina, eyebrow quirked in question.

 

The two filled Raven in and it seemed Trey was not the only one aware of Devon Masters misdeeds. Raven had, first semester, been pressured into going to one of Devon’s parties at the frat house and was horrified when he cornered her in the kitchen. He kept trying to give her a drink that looked questionable. She managed to get away from him and call a friend for a ride back to the dorms.

 

“That settles it,” Tina said through clinched teeth, “we have to take this sonovabitch down!”

 

“Woah, what?” Trey scooted back in his seat, startled.

 

“Tina’s right, Trey,” Raven nodded her blonde hair bouncing, “Darcy could be in serious danger.”

 

“How do you think we’re going to beat a guy like Masters?” Trey pushed his brown and now purple dreads out of his face.

 

“Set a trap,” Tina smirked.

 

Raven bravely agreed to be the bait in the Masters Sting. The plan was simple though Tina feared the execution would be harder. Raven was going to go to a few of Masters’ parties and use her phone to record him. Trey commented many times on how flimsy the plan was but was still willing to go with Raven and Tina as a buffer and for protection.

 

“Before we do this I’m going to try to talk to Darcy,” Tina sighed, “I would like to get her to see that this guy is no good.”

 

“Don’t worry, Tina. One way or another Devon will get his,” Trey touched her hand briefly, pulling away quickly.

 

Though his touch left a tingle of contact Tina was happy to not think about that while she went over what she might say to Darcy.

 

_ Hey Darc, I was hoping we could hang this afternoon. I miss u n would like 2 chat.  _ \-- Tina texted.

 

_ I hv a brk in an hr. Meet at the rm?  _ \-- Darcy texted back almost immediately.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trey and Raven left Tina to wait for Darcy in her dorm room. The minutes ticked by but finally the door opened and thankfully Darcy was alone.

 

“Darcy, phew, I was thinking you wouldn’t show,” Tina smiled.

 

“I’ll be honest, Tina, I almost didn’t,” Darcy shook her head removing her sunglasses and revealing the biggest shiner Tina had ever seen, including when all three Belcher kids and their babysitter socked one another to go to their mom’s reunion.

 

“Oh my god, Darcy!”

 

“Tina, it’s not what you think,” she said trying to put on that old Darcy bravado.

 

“THE HELL IT’S NOT!” Tina yelled, “Sorry I don’t mean to yell at you but geesh, Darc”

 

Darcy’s face was crumbling under the weight of too many pressures. Whatever Devon was doing to her was causing her to miss classes as a result she was failing. She hated him but he made her feel like no one would ever love him like he did. She’d lost so much weight it was ungodly. Slumping into Tina, Darcy burst into tears. These tears only fueled Tina’s red, hot rage.

 

“Darcy you have to leave him,” she said quietly.

 

“I know,” Darcy whispered through her tears, “I just don’t know how I can get away from him. He’s called me his ‘pet project’. Anytime I do anything he perceives wrong he…”

 

She gestured to her face.

 

“I know you don’t want to hear this but you have to go to the police AND tell your parents.”

 

“Absolutely not, Tina. He’ll hunt me down! He’ll make my life hell. He has… connections.”

 

“Connections…”

 

Tina pondered for a moment all the connections that she might possibly have -- Critter and his outlaw biker gang The One Eyed Snakes? Multimillionaire Calvin Fischoeder? Her sister, Louise, diabolical mastermind in her own right? Her boyfriend, Zeke, the muscle?

 

“I’m going to call in a favor,” Tina muttered.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tina wouldn’t let Darcy leave the dorm and thankfully Darcy didn’t try to. Tina’s first phone call was to Trey and Raven who came over right away to help stand guard though Darcy seemed firmly behind the plan whatever it was. Next she called Louise.

 

“Soooo, hey…” she said with a totally fake nonchalant tone, “what would you do if some guy hurt someone you care about?”

 

“DID SOMEONE HURT YOU TINA? WHO WAS IT? I’LL KILLLL THEM!!!” Louise screeched.

 

Tina had to pull the phone away from her ear. Her friends looked a bit bewildered as she shrugged and mouthed, “my sister.”

 

“Shhh, no! But someone did hurt a friend of mine but he’s powerful and has money.”

 

“Well, that’s simple, Teen. There’d be hell to pay. I’d make them wish they’d never messed with me.” Louise said taking on an ominous tone.

 

“Uh, huh. And how do we go about doing that?”

 

Louise then devised a plan that would not only get Devon out of Darcy’s life but also off campus. She was remorseful about the fact that he couldn’t be physically harmed if they wanted it to work but with Darcy’s intel on Devon’s illegal substance of choice they could have someone from Critter’s crew set up a meeting and get it all on video. Even though campus was two hours from home The One Eyed Snakes were a far reaching organization. Within just minutes of Louise contacting Critter, he had a guy with the stuff calling Devon. The meeting was set and all Tina and Trey had to do was catch it on video.

 

“Louise, you’re the best,” Tina said after they finalized all the plans.

 

It seemed Darcy overestimated how much Devon really wanted her around because after blowing up her phone for an hour he went dark. Probably cause the prospect of getting his fix was more important. Raven stayed with Darcy to keep her safe and calm.

  
  


Dressed all in black like theater stagehands, Tina and Trey made their way to the meeting point. They were early and scoped out the best spot to hide from while they waited.

 

“I know this is serious, but I’m so excited to get to use my new camera,” Trey mumbled.

 

“Just get this right, dammit! Darcy needs us,” Tina whispered back sternly.

 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” Trey touched her hand again.

 

She hated the electric jolt that went through her over his touch. It made her miss Zeke so much. But thinking of Zeke grounded her and also made her think she hadn’t told him any of this.  _ He would be so worried if he knew what I was up to right now. _

 

“Look, here comes Devon,” she whispered, barely even audible.

 

Standing near a street light but not directly under it, Devon looked around nervously and checked his phone. He sent a text and waited. He kicked the dirt and generally fidgeted until a motorcycle came roaring up. Tina nudged Trey who was already recording. She had to admit his camera was impressive and the lens was very long and large. Not that the size of his lens mattered to her. Tina flushed at her own stupid thoughts.

 

“Yo. You order this stuff?” the Snake asked striding over to Devon who suddenly looked like a terrified kid instead of a big man on campus.

 

Trying to make his voice sound gruff Devon confirmed he was the buyer. The One Eyed Snake, a burly man, hairy everywhere but on his head, sized up Devon before holding out his hand for the cash.

 

“$100” he barked.

 

Devon flinched at his voice but produced the bill which was promptly replaced with a bottle of pills.

 

“Here’s your Oxycontin, kid. Don’t chew em all in one place,” the Snake chuckled at his own joke.

 

“I probably will,” Devon said.

 

“Atta way kid,” was all the Snake said in return and started back to his bike.

 

That had been the easy part but now it was time for Trey and Tina to jump into action. Stepping from their hiding place Tina walked up to Devon while Trey stayed behind with the evidence.

 

“Hey Devon?”

 

“Yeah,” he sneered, “Who the hell are you?”

 

“It doesn’t matter who I am but I just saw your whole drug deal go down and if you don’t want to get kicked out of school you might want to leave Darcy alone.”

 

“Look, I dig the whole knee-high socks thing, it’s almost kinda hot but I don’t think anyone is going to take your eye witness account into consideration when I tell everyone you’re just a desperate slut. See, I’m kind of important….” Devon trailed off when he realized Tina wasn’t even listening to him. She was looking at her phone.

 

“Oh look, here’s the video of you buying drugs,” she smiled up at him, “it’s already on the campus FB page.”

 

Devon cocked his fist back to hit Tina as he’d probably done a million times to other people. However, Devon didn’t expect a stranger out of nowhere to stop his hand just short of Tina’s eyes squeezed shut visage. Not only did the stranger block his punch but he expertly swung Devon into a sleeper hold. He could hear the guy yell in a twangy accent, “IT AIN’T NICE TO HIT GIRLS, BRO!”

 

That was the last thing Devon heard before he passed out.

 

“Zeke!” Tina yelped in surprise.

 

“Yeah gurl,” he grinned dropping Devon surreptitiously to the ground.

 

“How did you…” before she could finish her sentence he had pulled her to him and was kissing her. It was a nice, deep kiss that they had not really been able to share much since they started dating. Having your whole family around your relationship doesn’t leave room for much more than stolen kisses in hallways.

 

“Ok. That was nice,” Tina took a breath and backed away a step so he couldn’t pull her right back in, “But how did you know what was going on.”

 

Zeke crossed his arms and smirked. Of course Louise had told him. She’d even planned all the events so they would happen as Zeke got there. Diabolical, but not stupid, Louise wanted Tina’s muscle to be there. During his short explanation, Trey came out of the hiding spot as well.

 

“Hey, I called campus police about a drug deal I saw and they’re on their way here so we should probably clear out before they think we’re involved,” he said.

 

Zeke gave Tina a questioning, almost jealous, look but she shook her head in a gesture of “no time, I’ll explain later” and the trio headed back to Tina’s dorm.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darcy was sobbing on her phone to her mother as they entered.

 

“We saw the video,” Raven practically knocked Tina over as she came in the room, “Darcy’s mom saw it too. Literally everyone has seen it. There’s like a billion comments already!”

 

Tina slumped against Zeke, suddenly very tired from her night as a spy and a champion for her friend. He sat her on her bed and took her hands in his.

 

“You ok?” he asked uncharacteristically quiet.

 

“I am now,” she squeezed his hands, “because of you.”

 

“That’s so corny,” he smiled.

 

“I know but it’s so true.”

 

“I love you, T”

 

“I love you too, Zeke. You saved my… face.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning looked like the aftermath of a raging party but it was just five exhausted teenagers having been through too much in a short time. Tina and Zeke were spooned together on her single dorm bed, not comfortably. Darcy lie curled on her own bed which she had not slept in since probably January and here it was nearly April. She had been able to convince her parents not to come get her that night but with her grades the way they were she didn’t know if there would be any more semesters at college for her. Maybe that would be ok.

 

Trey and Raven were curled toward one another on the floor with extra pillows from the closet and a very large quilt Aunt Gayle had made Tina when she convinced herself she could knit. It was surprisingly warm despite what a mess it looked like.

 

They were all shocked awake by the ringing and chirping of various phones seemingly simultaneously. While they rubbed sleep from their eyes, they started giving progress reports.

 

“The video we took went viral,” Trey yawned, “Thankfully, no one knows it was us.”

 

“This report says, ‘Campus Security Confiscates Illegal Substances from Devon Masters’,” Raven smirked.

 

“My parents are on their way to get me but they knew I was dating Devon. They’re encouraging me to plead my case with the Dean,” Darcy sniffed.

 

Tina turned a sympathetic smile to her friend and nodded in encouragement.

 

“Your dad is gonna kill me!” Zeke shouted, leaping from the bed.

 

“What did he say?” Tina asked.

 

Her boyfriend turned his phone towards her so she could read her father’s text.

 

“I’m going to kill you burger emoji” Tina read, “Why the burger emoji?”

 

Zeke simply leaned down and kissed her. Again it was a full, deep kiss that she would have to accept for a while would be few and far between.

 

“I’ll call you tonight,” he winked.

 

Then he was gone. It seemed like even though he was leaving and things were the craziest they’d been her whole time at college, this may be the best time in her life.


	8. Erotic Boyfriend Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Tina was into butts what's adult Tina into? Zeke's going to find out about her current erotic fictions.
> 
> Author Note: This chapter is sexual, obvi. I tried to keep it within the characteristics of who they are and how I would perceive their young adult selves to be.

Bob was grumpy for two weeks after Zeke’s late night excursion with his eldest daughter. The fact that Zeke was incommunicado about the whole night had Bob on edge. He had finally accepted that this relationship was a real thing but he had also been grateful that their physical contact was incredibly limited. The last thing he wanted was for Tina to defer her dreams -- her higher education -- for a boy. 

“Order up, Mr. B,” Zeke called from behind the grill. 

Bob delivered the burger to Teddy who dug in with gusto as Linda breezed in through the front door with an armload of yarn. 

“Lin, what’s all the yarn about?” Bob asked. 

“Whaaaaaat, it was on saaaaale,” Linda whined.

“Ugh, ok. But Lin, no baby blankets or anything. I can’t take the thought of it.”

“What, baby?” Teddy’s attention firmly grabbed, “Lin, you got another bun in the oven? Little late, I mean, sorry just sayin…”

“No, Teddy. Hush,” Bob cut a look towards the service window.

“TINA?!” Teddy exploded, “OUR BABY GIRL?! OH BOBBY!!!” 

“Oh my god.”

“Nothin’ happened, Mr. B,” Zeke came through the door from the back. 

Everyone looked around awkwardly. Teddy began shovelling food in his mouth more mechanically.

“Zeke, maybe now isn’t the best time,” Bob inclined his head towards Teddy whose rapt attention belied his nonchalance. 

“Mr. Belcher, look. I love Tina but I’d never do anything disrespectful.” 

Zeke’s expression was solemn. Teddy was eyeing him and Bob back and forth while Linda clasped her hands under her chin.

“Look, Zeke,” Bob sighed, “I just want Tina to finish school. I want her to have the life she wants. I guess I had just hoped even as boy crazy as she’s always been that she would wait, ya know. Not rush into family things.”

Bob realized that family things could be part of what Tina wanted for her life. Her boyfriend could be her future too.

“How about this,” Zeke brightened, “I won’t ask her to marry me until after she graduates.”

“MAAARRRRRRRIED,” Linda singsonged, “Oh Bobby.”

Chuckling at Lin, Bob agreed to Zeke’s terms. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night on the phone, Zeke was sitting at Tina’s childhood desk flipping through her old erotic fan fic while he regaled her with the update. Since he said he wouldn’t propose while she was in school Bob was immediately back to normal. 

“Are you thinking about that already?” Tina asked, there was a lilt in her voice that intoned her excitement over the thought.

“What marrying you?” Zeke asked casually flipping pages, grinning at the little illustrations of butts in the fanfics.

“Yes!” Tina was becoming anxious over his passive attitude about it. 

“I’ve been thinking about that since 8th grade, Tina,” he laughed.

“Oh,” Tina sighed with relief.

“Lots of butt touching in this fan fic, T,” Zeke said after a moment of silence.

“WHAT?!” Tina practically yelled at him.

For the rest of the semester she was going to be alone in her room but the Dean had allowed Darcy to take summer courses and come back the following year. So there was no one there to give her a quizzical look at her outburst.

“Yeah, you love butts,” Zeke laughed.

“Zeke, where did you find those?” Tina asked mortified.

“In your desk,” then after a beat, “Do you write any of this stuff about me? Us?”

Tina sucked in her breath, her face red with embarrassment. Could she possibly read him her latest story? Her Erotic Boyfriend Fiction? She slowly released her breath and allowed herself to bring in fresh air.

“Yes,” she practically whispered in his ear.

Zeke perked. His skin was tingling at the thought of her writing even suggestive situations about him. Even just the tame butt-touching he was reading would be something. 

“Will you read it to me?” he dared to ask.

“Yes,” she whispered again. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. When did Tina’s voice become sexy? He loved her. He wanted to be with her, but when did SHE become so erotic and not just her fanfic?

Zeke shut off the lights and crawled under the bed covers while Tina found the exact composition notebook her Zeke-ret Romance was in.

“Ok, this story is like… uhhhh basically what I want to eventually….. I …. Uhhhh,” Tina was blushing so hard. This wasn’t the typical friend fiction. This was something more and she could feel that. It was the most real, plausible fiction she ever wrote. 

“T, I’m ready,” Zeke closed his eyes waiting for her to read to him.

Clearing her throat Tina began, “It was a clear night and Zeke had set up the most romantic dinner for our anniversary on the roof of my parents’ building. His time spent learning to cook under my father’s tutelage had served him well. The meal was delicious and Zeke was so handsome in his suit, even if he had cut the sleeves off his jacket.” 

Tina paused embarrassed as she realized she practically called him out but she heard him chuckle on the other end of the line. _Should have known he’s not sensitive about stuff like that._ \-- she thought.

“‘I have another surprise for you, Tina,’ he said to me as he lead me to a huge cushion under a tent of silks. 

We leaned towards one another our lips barely grazing each others. I could feel his hot breath puffing on my lips. Then suddenly he dipped his head closer and kissed me fully. His lips parting mine open easily. Our tongues met. Shocks of electricity vibrated my body, causing gooseflesh to dimple my arms and legs. The kiss continued. I don’t know how it could deepen any further but it did. I felt my body flush with heat as Zeke’s hand slid up to cup my breast…”

Tina was feeling her body flush with heat just reading this to Zeke. She wondered if it was half as exciting for him to hear. What she didn’t know was that Zeke saw where this was going. It was far more than butt touching. He was becoming aroused. 

“Tina,” Zeke broke in, his voice a little hoarse.

Tina shivered involuntarily. Just him saying her name was enough to send a chill down her. She figured most people in 6 month relationships had all likely been farther than she and Zeke. The distance kept them from one another and even just thinking of touching one another had them twisted in knots.

“Do you want me to stop?” she replied.

“No, but… would it be… would you be offended if… “ Zeke trailed off. 

His face was red, how could he ask her if it would be okay to touch himself while she continued to read. Somehow Tina read his mind. 

“No,” she breathed, “I won’t be offended.”

Zeke wiggled out of his boxers under the covers of the bed of his girlfriend. He could smell her shampoo on the pillow or maybe just the vague mirage of a smell. Either way he felt like she was there. 

Taking a deep breath Tina forged ahead in her story, “Zeke moved us together til we were laying down. I felt him pressing himself against my leg. It was throbbing in his pants. I could feel it moving. I knew I wanted to touch it but I was nervous. I’ve never been very experienced. Taking my hand, he kissed it and asked, ‘is this ok?’ when i nodded he placed my hand on the front of his pants and I could feel his penis. 

While I experimentally touched him he cupped my face and continued deeply kissing me. After what felt like eons he would pull away and kiss my neck down to my cleavage and back up. I couldn’t stop myself from squirming which made Zeke grin. 

‘Is this ok?’ he asked as his fingers inched up my dress and grazed my mound through my panties.

‘Yes,’ I barely managed to whisper into his mouth.”

Tina could hear Zeke panting softly under his own touch. It was incredibly sexy. She thought she knew erotic but the sound of her boyfriend nearing his orgasm was the most erotic thing she had ever heard.

“Moving my panties aside, you touched my clitoris.” Tina continued to read but changed "Zeke" to “you” to make it personal.

There was a hitch in Zeke’s throat when he heard her say that. 

“I did?” he quirked an eyebrow and grinned slyly.

“Yeeeeeep,” Tina said slowly, “You rubbed my slick juice all around my clitoris. It made me moan into your mouth while you kissed me.”

Tina dropped her book in the floor beside her bed. She leaned back and closed her eyes paying close attention to Zeke’s quiet moans. 

“Is that the end?” he panted.

“We quickly undressed one another because we needed to see each other. We wanted each other badly. Do you want me, Zeke?” her voice deepened in a lusty way.

“God yes, T,” 

“Are you on top of me?” she prompted him. Embarrassment far in the distance. The beginning of this conversation felt like a hundred years ago and neither were innocent boyfriend/girlfriend anymore.

“Yes,” he managed to regain his voice, “I have to… I need you.” 

“Is this ok?” he asked after a beat.

Tina whimpered a bit. He continued her story.

“It’s definitely ok,” she mumbled.

“Tina, I’m gonna…” his panting was faster, “I can feel you like you’re right here.”

“Zeke,” Tina moaned having joined him not long after he started, she was nearing her own climax.

“Are you...?” Zeke asked surprised.

“Mmmhmm” she replied.

“Is it… wet?” 

“Mmmmhmm,” again.

“God, I wish I could taste it,” he said frankly.

The thought of Zeke buried between her legs sent her over the edge. Her breath caught in her throat then a low moan passed over the phone to Zeke whose girlfriend’s orgasm pushed him over the edge.

“I love you, T,” Zeke panted after his release.

“I love you too, Zeke.”


	9. Summer Time Tina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina is home for the summer. Bob has a plan to keep Tina and Zeke separated that backfires spectaularly.
> 
> NOTE: This is another sexual graphic chapter. Again I tried to characterize them in a way that they would be as young adults. And again these characters are of the legal age in this fic. Thanks for reading! Please kudos and comment!

“Well, what do you think we should do, Lin?” Bob asked his wife as he climbed into bed next to her. 

“I don’t know, Bobby. Maybe we shouldn’t worry about it,” his wife yawned and rolled onto her side. 

“I just don’t want to think about them … doing stuff… “ he trailed off.

“Bob, if you try to keep them apart it’ll push them closer together,” Lin said practically asleep already.

“Mmm,” he grunted in disapproval.

Bob was incredibly worried about Tina coming home from college for the summer. She and Zeke were deep in their relationship and knowing exactly how young adults are, Bob was horrified at the prospect of the pair living in the same small apartment together for 3 months. He knew he couldn’t stop them from doing things but he could make it hard for them.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Louise was perched on a stool in the restaurant picking at her nails when Tina arrived home from college after her first year away.

“SISTER!” she enthused, “About time!” She hopped off the stool and grabbed Tina’s arm and pulled her conspiratorially back outside.

“Oh, what’s up?” Tina asked confused.

“Dad moved Zeke down into the basement this morning!” Louise stage-whispered.

“That’s weird,” Tina mumbled.

But what she was thinking was, it was as if Bob had read her and Zeke’s minds because ever since the naughty phone conversation they were much more open about the things they wanted to do to and with one another. They’d had a few conversations and a few texts about this summer but they tried to keep everything PG just in case her family might overhear Zeke or see their texts. There was a lot of innuendo on Zeke’s end and much more brazen talk from Tina. Some nights just had them panting into the phone muttering quietly about what they would kiss or touch or taste. This new development put a slight wrench in their imagination plans.

Tina tried to act like it didn’t bother her when she suddenly had her room back and to herself. Linda and Bob said very little about the decision to move Zeke and Zeke himself was completely mum about it in public. Her first night back after everyone went to bed, including her newly basement dwelling boyfriend, Tina texted him from her bed. 

“The bed smells like you.”

“I didn’t want 2 say NEthing in front of ur dad but this SUX,” he replied almost immediately.

“I guess we’ll just have to deal,” Tina wrote back. 

But even she was frustrated. She didn’t want to “deal”. She wanted to spend the night wrapped in her boyfriend’s arms for once and maybe more… definitely more. 

It went on this way for a week. Tina beyond frustrated and unable to vent about it. Even more frustrating was the fact that Gene and Lenny seemed to have more freedom in their relationship than Tina had with Zeke. A product of the unfair consequence of having a uterus. Clearly, Bob wasn’t worried Gene would get pregnant so each kiss wasn’t speculated when passed between the pair of boys.

Finally, one night when Tina was helping Linda with the dishes she mentioned it. How unfair it was. To her surprise Linda didn’t say she was wrong. In fact, she got the distinct impression that her mother was thinking the same thing. But it may also be the hill Bob wanted to die on in terms of his kids. Meaning Tina couldn’t expect her mother to talk him out of his foolishness only look the other way if Tina did some of her own.

“Meet me at the back door of the restaurant,” Tina texted Zeke that night having snuck out after everyone was in their rooms.

“R u srs?” Zeke responded immediately.

“YES”

He sprinted up the stairs of the basement and flung the door to the alley open to see his girlfriend standing in her pjs. Not the usual ones though. Cute ones. A strappy cotton top that showed her cleavage and lacy shorts. Seeing this much of her in person had his heart racing.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” she asked coyly.

Zeke grabbed her arm and pulled her into the restaurant slamming and locking the door behind her. Immediately her hands were on him, touching his chest and sides. It take him no time to become completely aroused. He then tugged her hand and lead them down the stairs. Bob had set up a mattress and a small old tv down here for Zeke but the basement had poor reception and the tv remained off. 

Tina sat on the mattress so low to the ground that her knees raised comically up to her shoulders until she decided to lean back. It didn’t take much beckoning to get her boyfriend on the bed with her. Sliding up beside her, Zeke put a hand in her hair and held her still to kiss her first softly then more urgently. 

“I’ve missed you,” he mumbled as he broke away. Then began kissing his way down her neck and on the soft exposed skin on her chest. He felt a pull in his groin when her breath hitched in her throat. His finger barely grazed her nipple through the thin material.

“Is this ok?” he whispered directly in her ear sending tingles down her legs.

“Yes,” she barely managed to croak out.

He began touching her more fully, squeeze her nipples gently through her shirt while sliding his tongue along the outside of her ear. Tina involuntarily arched her back pushing her breasts into his hands. Gripping her shirt lightly he paused only a moment to gain a nod of consent before he tugged the top over her head and tossed it away. No bra, she lay bare before him and immediately Zeke’s mouth went to her breasts. Nibbling and licking her with gusto as she struggled to keep her composure. In between the ministrations on her large breasts he would lean up to capture her lips in probing kisses that left her lips aching for more. 

In his jogging pants, Zeke’s dick was fully erect and straining. Though Tina had had a couple fumbling lovers in high school and had probably written this kind of scenario a billion times, she was still a bit intimidated. Zeke was so confident right now and she did her best to shove aside the thought wondering how many lovers he’d had. Exactly how practiced was he?

Suddenly, he was on his knees in front of her, above her with his hands on her shorts, giving her a quirked eyebrow. His eyebrow wanted to know if this was ok but she wasn’t sure. The girth of his penis silhouetted in his jogging pants was far more impressive than her two previous experiences. But he saw her look right away and smiled gently.

“It ok, girl. We can do this as fast or slow as you need.”

He laid on top of her putting all his weight on his knees and forearms and kissed her softly, slowly on the cheeks, lips, neck, breasts. If she arched her pelvis up she could feel his erection but he wasn’t forcing it on her, rather, giving her the option if she wanted it. He still had a bit of control in the situation which is what Tina needed as she knew she didn’t feel comfortable taking the reigns, not yet. But she had the option to speed up or slow down. She could grind against him if she chose to or pull him down more. Which she did after a few moments of him sucking her nipples. Zeke pushing his dick against her clit through the layers of cloth caused her cheeks to flush with excitement. Her kissing was both more passionate and more erratic. She wanted more and she knew she only had to ask but she was embarrassed. Trying to rationalize that she was already half naked and what was there to be embarrassed about she tried a different tactic. 

Taking her shorts and panties off she couldn’t manage to look Zeke in the eye but she spread her legs in front of him and mumbled a weak, “be easy”. Her boyfriend looked as though she had shown him the lost city of Atlantis. As though she had laid out the greatest treasure all for him. His wonder and awe at her moment of bravery made her bold choice even more worth it.

Kissing her again on the lips, Zeke slipped down her body to bring himself eye level with her wet pinkness. There he kissed her on the lips again. In a more intimate kiss. Swirling his tongue on her clit and making Tina gasp and clutch the covers on the bed. In the few partners and multiple explorations of this area on her own, she had never felt anything half this amazing. Zeke alternated long lavish licks up the length of her pussy and concentrated suckling on her clit. Gauging her response to every single thing he was doing he was learning the things she liked the best. Finally, after he discovered that when he toyed one finger gently into her vagina while sucking lightly on her clit, it was the magic combination, he upped the tempo and was not surprised in the slightest when he girlfriend locked her fingers in his hair, thrust her pussy against his mouth, and let out the loudest moan. Good thing we’re in the basement, Zeke thought.

He slacked off, slowing then stopping altogether as she rode the shockwaves of her orgasm. Lying beside her naked and quivering body Zeke was flushed with emotion. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and amazing but she was also this orgasmic, sensual creature and he finally got to experience it all.

“That was… wow,” she finally said after catching her breath. She saw him grinning at her and for once she didn’t feel embarrassed by his open gaze of arousal and adoration.

Feeling saited, like a kitten full of milk, she lazily slid down the length of his body and before he could protest she’d pulled his dick out. It was indeed as big as it seemed inside his pants. It wasn’t a jogging pants illusion. Watching his face she licked the head gingerly. He immediately closed his eyes and leaned his head back. When he looked back at her again through lust slitted eyes, she started sucking it. He watched her expertly blow him and wondered if she was more experienced than she seemed. 

“Tina, if you keep doing that…” he moaned as her lips and tongue worked down his shaft, “Please.”

Suddenly, Tina realized she was the one in control. She could do whatever she wanted here now. This was kind of new and exciting. Leaning away from his erect penis she looked up at her boyfriend. 

“Please what?” she asked, a loaded question her voice innocent but her mind not.

“Please…” he looked away, not used to being the one overly embarrassed, “ride it,” he responded finally.

Thinking for a moment Tina realized anything they did here would only be good. She was in the hands of a man who loved and respected her. He asked for her consent and backed off if and when she wasn’t ready. If she said, “no” right now he would still love her the same in the morning and it was a new weird feeling knowing that. Knowing all this is why after he put a condom on, she straddled him and clumsily they both guided his dick to her entrance.

“You’re sure?” he asked once more just to make sure she actually was.

“Definitely,” she replied with a smile at the same time bringing herself down on him. 

It was large, it did stretch her a bit but she was so aroused that there was no pain only the pleasure of feeling him thrusting up inside her. Though she was no virgin and hadn’t been for a few years the previous times had never felt like this. Was it the love? Was it the lust? Was it the skill of the lover? Tina could not say. All she knew was that this was the most intense sexual experience she’d ever had. It wasn’t going to last long though. Zeke was barely keeping it together as it was. Every rock of her hips he was trying to think about dropping his ice cream on the sidewalk or how Teddy would look with hair. Anything to keep him from orgasming before he gave Tina as much pleasure as he could.

He flipped her over on her back so he could set the pace, slow it down and work on her some more. He didn’t expect her to wiggle so much as he knelt on the bed fucking her. Using his thumb he began stroking her clit to further her arousal. This seemed to do the trick. Soon she was bucking and writhing on orgasm 2 or 3 it was hard to tell because they happened so close together. She couldn’t stop cumming and every squeeze of her pussy on his dick was bringing this to an end. 

“Oh God, I love you, Zeke,” Tina moaned on her last orgasm. She was nothing like the woman who’d first come down the stairs to this basement. Her legs spread wide, her arms above her head showing him her hourglass figure, breast bouncing, hair fanned out on the bed just a mess, eyes narrowed in pleasure -- a perfect creature.

This moment and her clenching pussy made him cum. An orgasm that surprised him in it’s swiftness. Thank goodness for the condom. Collapsing next to her, a little light headed and winded Zeke smiled in the semi-darkness and said, “I love you too, Tina.”

After their love making which probably didn’t last as long as it felt like it did, Zeke struggled to get Tina back in her clothes and back in her own bed.

“Your dad will KILL me if he finds you in here.”

“But I’m so tired,” Tina whimpered.

Zeke ended up having to carry Tina up a few flights of stairs and tucking her back into her own bed before sneaking back out. In the hallway, however, he ran directly into Linda coming out of the bathroom, who simply patted him sleepily on the shoulder and said, “Night, Zeke.” He couldn’t be for sure but he could swear he saw the hint of a smile. 

When he got back down to the basement he knew one thing for certain. He needed a second job.


	10. Oh No They Didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke snags a second job. Tina finds out something she wished she hadn't. Bob comes to terms with having an adult child.

“A second job?!” Bob asked from the behind the grill. 

Zeke was at the counter talking to Linda about a place that would be okay with him working both places.

“Mr. B, Tina and Gene said they’d help you here and there’s just something real important I need to save money for,” Zeke intoned practically pleading for Bob’s consent.

“I mean, if that’s what you want to do Zeke, I understand. You’ll still work here too?” Bob asked skeptically. He was remembering his own attempts at two jobs. Which admittedly netted him some friends but also was entirely too stressful.

“It’s pretty important to me,” Zeke smiled. Glancing over he caught Linda watching him bemused. 

He realized she was acting quite subdued lately. He’d never seen her so serious and he had a feeling it was because she knew everything and wasn’t going to tell on them. 

“Oh Bobby,” she suddenly singsonged, “It’ll be fine!” 

Just then the bell on the door chimed and Mr. Fischoeder walked in. 

“Hey maybe Mr. Fischoeder can give you a job!” Linda gave Calvin Fischoeder a pointed look.

“Well, we’re always looking for someone to spin the kiddies in an egg,” he shrugged, “Come by the Wharf whenever you finish doing whatever it is you do here.” 

“Burgers,” Bob muttered from the back, “It’s a burger restaurant.”

So give Zeke a job, Fischoeder did. It was a lovely gig in the evenings being the jack of all trades. Some nights he was cleaning up puke, other nights he was indeed slinging kids around in an egg, other nights he was barking for the sideshows Mr. Fisch invented. Try as he might Calvin Fischoeder could not make himself dislike Zeke. There was a certain dumb earnestness to the lad that delighted him. 

Tina was a little put off that Zeke was working at the Wharf but many nights after he got off work she was able to sneak down to the basement to be with him. Some nights it was spooning in the dark, discussing the day. Other nights it was pure sexual exploration of one another’s bodies. And yet again some nights they literally set an alarm for 4 am and Tina just slept down there with him. At first she’d been worried the Wharf would put a wedge between them but it seemed to work in the opposite way. It was as if the saying, “absence makes the heart grow fonder” was true.

“I think I’m gonna go down to the Wharf and walk Zeke home,” Tina stood up from the couch stretching.

“Alright Tina just be careful,” Bob said staring at the show he was watching. 

She didn’t know if it was the fact that Zeke was barely around and always working or maybe that Linda had talked to him but Bob was much more even keeled about her and Zeke. Whichever reason was fine. 

Tina walked quickly down to Wonder Wharf thinking about how surprised Zeke would be when he saw her since she usually just snuck down to the basement every night. Rounding the corner from the ticket booth she saw Zeke’s silhouette at the Scream-i-cane, he had his back to her and as she neared she saw someone was standing there talking to him. Freezing in her tracks she realized it was Tammy Larsen a girl she had no interest in seeing. And a person she definitely didn’t want to see her boyfriend talking to. Waiting in the shadows just away from them she couldn’t hear what they were saying but Tammy’s body language was open and flirty. Zeke was well, Zeke. 

An announcement went out over the PA Mr. Fisch calling out that the park was closed encouraging everyone to make their way to the exit. There were only two patrons left in the park. Zeke appeared to be leading Tammy toward the exit. Tina ducked further away. She didn’t know why she was hiding from them but she’d already committed to it.

“Well, if you ever wanna hook up again, just let me know. I mean, I doubt you’ll find anyone who can do it like I can,” Tammy smirked and leaned toward Zeke. He leaned away from her in time for her to kiss him on the chin rather than the mouth.

Tina was in a white hot rage. She and Tammy had always been frienemies but this was insane. Also, she said “again” which would imply that Zeke had done it with Tamy before. Was SHE the reason he was so good at pleasuring Tina. Feeling like her stomach was going to fall out of her butt, Tina waited til Zeke and Tammy had disappeared out the exit and parted ways on the sidewalk before she bolted. 

Not wanting to go to the basement to Zeke and not wanting to go home Tina ran down to the old elementary school, Wagstaff. Slumping onto a swing in the playground Tina rocked back and forth tears streaming down her face. She didn’t want to be mad at Zeke but she was. She knew he loved her but when did he have sex with Tammy? How long ago? How many times? Why did this matter? Oh yes, she could also be rational but she hated Tammy so much it was hard not to just be blindly angry.

She ignored Zeke’s texts. Then she received a text from Louise, “Where r u? Zeke’s worries sick but doesn’t want to involve Mom and Dad yet. R u dead?”

“Not dead, just pissed” Tina replied.

“Uh oh. What happened?”

Tina quickly explained via text what she overheard. 

“That sonovabitch!” 

Suddenly, Tina heard a rustling near the gate to the playground. She thought about calling Louise or even Zeke so if it was a murderer at least they’d know where to find her body. Instead, Zeke came out of the shadows.

“How’d you find me?” she asked, relieved it wasn’t a murderer.

“You think your sister doesn’t have everyone’s phones connected to the gps locator?” he laughed.

She didn’t return the smile. Zeke walked over to the swings and sat in the one next to Tina. 

“So, you had me worried,” his expression showing signs of fatigue and something else, pain maybe.

“Did Louise tell you what I saw already or…” Tina started.

“I’m not an idiot, T. I can guess the only thing that would make you run for the hills of Wagstaff would be seeing me getting hit on by drunk Tammy Larsen,” Zeke blew an exasperated breath out.

“Well…” Tina started but didn’t have the energy to finish.

“Tina, I love you. Yes, I’ve had sex with other women. I am pretty sure you’ve had sex with other men. I’ll be honest, the Tammy thing was more recent than others.”

When Tina balked at that he continued, “Right after I moved back to town, when I was working at Pesto’s, she came in got loaded cause Jimmy never cards and yeah, we had sex. It wasn’t special. It was… nothing.”

“I ain’t never said anything about that guy Trey that I’m sure has a thing for you because I believe you respect this too much to do anything with another guy. Please do me the same courtesy.”

When he finished Tina’s tears had sprung anew. He was right and she knew he was.

“I’m sorry. It’s just when I saw her kissing you and saying ‘again’, it made me sick with fear that maybe I’m not good enough. Like you deserve better,” she said this to her hands in her lap.

Taking a finger under her chin Zeke encouraged her to look at him and see his sincerity when he said, “Let me decide what I deserve. You’re an amazing woman and I’m some dumbass that got way too lucky. Now please, let’s go home.”

The pair strolled back to the restaurant to their basement “apartment” to make passionate, leisurely love. Then have Tina sprint back upstairs before Bob could wake up and find her gone.

But he was already awake, waiting on her.

“Oh, hi Dad… I was just uhhhhh,” she started.

“Tina, shush. Sit down,” her dad was calm, albeit tired looking and a bit bedraggled.

“Listen Tina, I know you and Zeke… love each other. And I DO want you to be happy. I also want you to be safe. But your mother pointed out something very important to me and I need you to know I get it. I have been way more permissive with Gene and Lenny for the exact reason you mentioned to your mother. Gene can’t get pregnant. Gene and Lenny can adopt a baby and fill their lives with that love if they chose as adults but they’ll never be forced into a scary accident like you might be. That’s horrifying for a dad. I….” Bob broke off, a tear coming down his cheek.

“Dad, I get it.” Tina patted his arm, “You’re right Zeke and I DO love each other and we’re not trying to make you guys grandparents yet, I promise. But I’m an adult too and you have to give me some room to do the things that young adults do.”

Bob squeezed Tina into a tight hug and whispered, “I’m so proud of you, Tina. I only want you to be happy from now on.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Tina sniffed trying not to cry too.


	11. One Last Thanksgiving For The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. We're just wrapping things up. 
> 
> Please know that I love these characters. I love writing these characters and this won't be the last fic I write about these specific nerds. Tina and Zeke is my OTP and I'll go down with this ship. Next up in the Grown Up Belchers series will be a couple of Gene and Louise stories.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this story if you did please please kudos and comment. I'm so sorry I spent so much time in between updates but I'm super pleased with this ending!

It was once again Thanksgiving at the Belcher household. Bob was overly excited about his turkey preparation. Gene was equally excited about Lenny spending Thanksgiving with the family. Louise was excited about likely not having chores to do because Tina would be home and she could pawn them all off on her. Zeke attempted to stay calm but he was anxiously waiting for Tina to get home as well, peering out the window multiple times in search of Chariot. 

Finally when he wasn’t looking, Tina arrived home, wearing her Oceanside University hoodie and a pair of worn jeans. Without even thinking of who might be watching Zeke swooped her up in his arms and kissed her. 

“Hi,” Tina blushed once he set her down.

“My teeny Tina’s home!” Linda screeched and grabbed her daughter in a bone crushing hug.

“Mom please, I was home two weekends ago,” Tina choked out.

“Aww I’m just so happy when my baby bird flaps back to my nest,” her mother moaned giving one last squeeze before releasing her. 

“Hey guys,” she greeted Lenny, Gene, and Louise who were flipping through channels and arguing over which parade coverage to watch.

Well, Lenny didn’t argue so much as watch Gene and Louise argue bemused. Sometimes he would laugh or pat Gene’s shoulder in solidarity but not much more.

“Hey, Tina,” Lenny smiled his laid back smile, “How’s OU?”

“Finals are coming and they’ll be a nightmare but otherwise good. How’s it going at the printworks with your dad?”

Lenny rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair in exasperation, “I think I might go to OU next year, unless Gene becomes famous then I’ll just become his manager,” he winked but Tina couldn’t tell if it was a joking wink or a conspiring wink.

“Hey, c’mere, I wanna tell ya something,” Zeke whispered his mouth dangerously close to Tina’s ear, giving her gooseflesh down her arm.

The pair absconded into Tina’s room where first Zeke pulled her in for a much deeper kiss than the practical peck he’d doled out in the living room. They broke apart after minutes of quick, wet desperate lip locking.

“God, I miss that,” Tina mumbled.

“Me too,” Zeke smiled pressing his forehead against hers.

“So what did you want to tell me?” Tina moved to sit on the bed.

“Tonight after everyone goes to bed I have a special surprise for you,” Zeke’s smile turned mischievous. 

“What kind of surprise?” she teased.

“The kind that turns your legs into Jello, I’m hoping,” he managed to quip before they heard Bob call out loudly for Zeke.

He slipped out the door before Tina could respond to his comment. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Dinner was full of the typical Belcher chaos with the entire family sitting together in the tiny living room around a fold out table, bumping knees and elbows the entire time. In addition to Lenny and Zeke, Rudy, Mort, and Teddy had joined the family for dinner. 

During one of the lulls in the conversation Tina took her opportunity to make an announcement she had been hiding for months. 

“Uhhh, so I have some news,” she started nervously.

Linda gasped and clasped her hands together. 

“You pregnant?” Louise asked which caused Bob to screech a high pitched, “WHAT?!”

“No. Dad, god,” Tina moaned. Sweat was pouring down her pits now.

“So, this past year I’ve written a book and it’s getting published,” she blurted.

“Wow, Tina, really?” Bob was genuinely surprised. He hadn’t expected anything like this. He really had thought “pregnant” was more feasible. 

“What’s it about, Tina?” wheezed Regular Sized Rudy.

“Is it eroooootic?” Gene wiggled his eyebrows at her causing Lenny to chuckle.

“What’s it callled?!” singsonged her mother. 

Everyone started rapid fire questions overwhelming Tina. Zeke, who had known she was writing something with the potential to be published, had given her anecdotes and encouragement, and had listened to her many drafts during late night phone calls, gave her hand a squeeze. 

“Alright, alright, everyone,” Bob yelled to get their attention, “Tell us about it Tina.” 

She had their rapt attention while she explained the premise. 

“It’s called, Bob’s Burgers,” she smiled when her dad looked shocked, “It’s about all the adventures we had as kids.”

“We’re still kids, T,” Louise pointed out.

“Yes, but think about all the things we’ve done. Dad was forced to be the chef on a cruise and so we did that. That time we conned Mr. Frond into letting us have independent study for synchronized swimming. The time Gene dragged us on a rashy adventure to see a two-butted goat. We’ve been through a disproportionate amount of wackiness.”

“How did you get published,” Bob asked, the pride in his voice was palpable.

Tina went on to explain that her non-fiction writing teacher asked to meet with her about one of her stories. 

“She told me fabricating stories as non-fiction was against the class rules. I was like, ‘whaaa’, and then she was like, ‘there’s no way this happened’.”

“Was it about the time we snuck into the Boyz 4 Now tour bus?” Louise smirked.

“YOU DID WHAT?” Lin yelled.

“Ha. Ha. Good joke Louise, that didn’t happen,” Tina gave her a pained look, “No, it was about Mr. Fischoeder’s water balloon fight. She said there was no way our landlord was a Bond villain.”

“How’d you convince her it happened?” Mort asked.

“She called me,” Zeke ducked his head. He hated knowing something he couldn’t tell the family but Tina had asked him not to say anything. 

“So yeah, once she realized our life wasn’t fiction she connected me with a publisher.”

“Tina! I’m so proud of you!” Linda jumped up and shuffled over other guests to hug her daughter. Despite the lack of room Bob, Gene, and Louise also jumped up to family hug Tina. Crushed under her family with Zeke still holding her hand Tina never felt more proud. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

That night after everyone was asleep, Tina and Zeke snuck out. It was snowing so no cars were passing by. The night was eerily quiet. The pair were bundled tightly and stayed close as they strolled in the dark only occasionally becoming illuminated by streetlights. 

“You know, I’m real proud of you right, girl?” Zeke asked as they passed the amusement park.

“I had a feeling,” Tina smiled and bumped her arm against his.

“And you know I love you, more than anything,” he continued not looking at her.

“Yeah?” Tina was suddenly feeling insecure despite the proclamation of love.

“And I would do anything for you and your family?”

“Of course…”

Stopping under a streetlight so she could see his serious, earnest face, Tina was suddenly terrified this was a breakup. Why did this feel so horrifying? Did he mean he would going to make her legs Jello with grief? Is that even a thing? While her mind was spinning out of control, Zeke had reached into his coat pocket and in one smooth motion he knelt on one knee holding a ring up to her. 

“Tina, I need to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Tina gasped. Tears she didn’t even know were threatening to fall streamed down her frozen cheeks.

“Zeke,” she whispered.

His eyes went wide. It was his turn to be terrified. Why wasn’t she talking. Did she not want to marry him? Was she going to walk away leaving him kneeling in the snow? But before he could say anything she fell to her knees in front of him and collapsed into him covering him with kisses. 

“YES!” she yelled, her voice echoing in the empty night. Snow drifted down on them as they lie in the snow as long as they dared kissing and laughing.  
Only when they finally straighten up and he slipped the engagement ring on her finger, and it was real, did she think about how he’d promised her dad he’d wait til she graduated til he asked her to marry him. Probably why this was such a shock. 

“What about Dad?” she blurted.

Zeke smiled. 

“We talked after you went back to school,” he paused to kiss her, “I told him the reason I worked at the Wharf this summer was to buy you a ring. I guess he figured I was serious. So he said it was ok if I asked you when I wanted. So happy anniversary.”

“Wow, this makes the gift I got you look shabby in comparison,” Tina chuckled.

“I don’t need any gifts, T. You’re the best gift I’ve ever had.” 

Tina kissed him again deeply. Too bad they didn’t have their naughty basement shag pad anymore. Or at least that’s what she thought until they got back to the apartment and instead of going to the door Zeke produced the keys to the restaurant.

“Now let’s make those legs wobble,” he teased, chucking her lightly under the chin. Her face would burn with embarrassment if she could even be embarrassed by him anymore but all she felt was the warmth of arousal and love for her fiance.


End file.
